Always here
by fashiongirl97
Summary: The wedding of Tony and Ziva makes them all take a moment to remember those they have lost along the way... one-shot/snapshot in time.


_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS.**_

_**A/N – This is my first ever TIVA one-shot so I hope it Is okay. **_

_**I know I should update my other story but I'm stuck – so enjoy…**_

Ziva David had experienced more loss in her life than most people ever will. Since she'd been able to walk a gun had been placed in her hand by her father, her mother had tried to shelter Ziva and her sister Tali from the danger of Mossad. Yet, after she was shot during a piece protest, all that had tried to protect her daughters from was washed away. Ziva and Tali had no choice but to return to Mossad, their family, and the life he had planned for them. Yet at only the age of 144 Tali David had been murdered by a foreign operative. Then Ziva lost her half brother to her own hand, and so, that simply left Ziva and her father. But when your father is the director of Mossad, and see's his daughter not as a daughter but as a weapon, the chances are you won't have a sparkling relationship.

Until the Mossad 'ninja chick' joined NCIS she had never really had a family. Then team Gibbs came along. After a few arguments, and a slap or two, Abby and Ziva began to see one another as sisters. McGee soon became her Geeky little brother, and Ducky the wise grandfather who enthralled his grandchildren with tales from decades ago. Gibbs: he began to fill the position of her father. He guided her through cases and life in general. She began to love him. Then there was Jenny. In Cairo she'd been Jenny's best friend yet like a mother too. Jenny had begun to care for the younger woman like a child. Even when she had become director none of that had really changed, the red head had still looked out for the younger woman even if it was only from afar. Joining NCIS was when Ziva had learnt the true meaning of Family…

Tony DiNozzo to most appears the joker, the play boy. Growing up with a father who is too busy to bother with you makes people develop coping mechanisms. Following his mum's death Tony had had numerous step mothers. Yet the young man had never really had a true family – until NCIS. Abby soon became his little sister who he would do anything to protect. Kate became like his twin who he loved and joked with yet lost. McGee became his geeky little brother who he would pick on and tease yet all in good faith, and Ducky became his wise grandfather whom he sought advice from. Tony soon learnt Gibbs' head slaps were just a sign of affection as well as punishment, and he began to see the older man as the father he had never really experienced. Then Jenny had come, in her tight suits and killer heals. Yet in her own way she worked her way into his heart. She guided him and cared for them all, and he began to see her as an adopted mother – even after the whole frog fiasco.

Ziva and Tony though saw each other as more than siblings and more like lovers. When Jenny Sheppard the woman seen as a daughter, wife, and mother by those in her 'family' was murdered, it shocked them all. But for Tony and Ziva once the sense of guilt had faded slightly, it gave them a sense of realisation. She'd been young, loved and yet lost. So, once the 'family' had been re-united, Tony and Ziva started doing what their hearts wanted – something they had only ever dreamed would happen.

Now, three and a half years after the death of their adopted mother, their friends and 'family' were gathered at the wedding reception of Anthony and Ziva DiNozzo. Tony was stood up making his speech and looking sexy in his tux and blue tie whilst Ziva sat to his right looking stunning in her simple white dress.

"When I first met Ziva nearing 7 years ago, not one part of me had ever thought that today she would be my wife. After losing Kate, the woman who was like my sister, marriage didn't seem the same without her guidance. Yet here we stand, and not a bone in my body could be happier.

"I'm not going to say it's all been plain sailing because it hasn't. We've lost so many of out own along the way including the woman we saw as a mother, a wife and a daughter, and I think one thing we can all agree on is that is hasn't been the same without her red-headed temper, and those arguments with Gibbs. Yet as much as today is a day to celebrate, can we all just take a second to remember those two empty seats that should be filled by Kate and Jenny. They aren't her because they put their lives before ours. I hope in my heart they'd be proud today, because if it wasn't for Jenny Sheppard I would never have met my beautiful wife. IF she hadn't left us then I would never have faced up to my true feelings and married her.

"Each and every one of you has played a part in our lives, but I think those who leave the biggest impact on us are those who leave too early. Ziva is the most amazing person I have ever met, and I know, that no matter what we face, we'll both come out together."

Each and every person in the room took a moment to reflect of the words of the senior field agent's words. Yet soon the party began, smiled filled every ones faces especially during the first dance which ended out been more of a make out session that a dance between the newlyweds.

Up in heaven, Jenny smiled down on her 'family'. Tony had been right, she was proud. She watched them today, just like every day, and she knew that they knew she was always there, even if it be in spirit.

_**Please tell me what you thought (please don't be too harsh!) and let me know if I should write TIVA again in the future.**_

_**Thanks**_

_** -fashiongirl97**_


End file.
